Your Eros
by BloodLikeRubies
Summary: Victor couldn't handle Yuuri's Eros face. Smut, Pure Smut


Yuuri Katsuki was always a bit of a meek person. But that didn't make him a weak person either. He was not one to give up even when he was forced out his comfort zone.

Expect this one time.

Maybe it was the way Victor's hair shined when he skated or the way his body looked irresistible covered in water droplets, that made Yuuri wobbly at the knees. He convinced himself that the reason his heart beat so hard and why his face flushed was because he was next to his idol not because he was in _love_.

But how the hell did he get into this situation? When the black-haired boy had woken, he found himself oddly hot so he did the normal thing someone would do in this situation and kicked off the blanket but found himself unable to do so. On further discovery, he realised that he was trapped in the arms of his coach! Yuuri struggled for a bit trying to find a weak link in the hold but was met with false hope. It seemed he was imprisoned.

"Mmmm, stop moving." Came out the breathy slurred words from Victor, right onto Yuuri's neck. Said boy shivered in sudden pleasure.

 _'Oh no, oh no, oh no.'_ thought Yuuri as that perfect lithe body shuffled closer into him and then they were pressed totally together. And it seemed Victor was having very _pleasant_ dreams and was so eager to share with Yuuri's arse.

"Ahh" breathed out Yuuri as he was getting sleep humped form behind. How the hell was he supposed to get away? Did he even want to get away? Why was his body aching for more?

 _'Shit'_ thought the amber-eyed boy as he felt his own member harden under the assault. And without even realising it, Yuuri started to grind into Victor.

The silver-haired man groaned in his sleep but speed up his movements, going faster and rougher and Yuuri knew he was nearing completion. _'Good the sooner this is over the faster I can get a cold shower.'_

"Nnhaaa~" moaned his coach as he ejaculated and suddenly went limp. Fortunately, the arms that held Yuuri also untightened and the younger man slipped out the hold.

 _'Holy shit, we just- no he just, well I kind of helped, wait what am I thinking? Stupid Yuur-'_ the man's inner scowling was broken when he was pulled down once again but this time he was pinned to the bed and a larger body was hovering over his.

"Where are you going Yuuri?" said the extra husky voice (and Yuuri guessed it was from sleep) sounded and he felt the hot breath tickle his skin. "We're not even finished."

"Wha? I, uh, I'm sorry Victor, I shouldn't have, umm, helped?" replied the black-haired man as his conscience suddenly returned and he knew he had to leave, **right now** , before he was pulled in.

"Hmm? I was so sure I succeeded at seducing you! I got so happy when you humped me like that Yuuri." Pouted Victor with no modesty.

Yuuri blushed up a storm at the so casually stated words. "S-Seduced?" he questioned.

"Yeah! You pulled of your Eros so good Yuuri, you got me all horny." Said Victor as he let his hands wonder down towards Yuuri's crouch. "I thought that you definitely painted the picture for sexual yearning." Whispered the ocean-eyed man as he stroked the pinned man's cock.

"Ahh, Victor." Groaned Yuuri as those silky hands continued to stroke him. _'what the hell was happening, why was Victor touching him like that, Seducing him? What did my skating have to do with any of this?'_ the confused man gripped the wrist of the hand caressing his penis and looked into those jewel like eyes. "I don't understand." He stated.

The man only growled playfully in return and unhooked the hand off his wrist and continue his fondling, his eyes watching the beauty of a man come undone before him. "I mean my little piggy, that you made me do this, that face, the way you swung your hips. They begged for this and all I'm doing is being enslaved to your wishes." He purred, biting into Yuuri's soft neck.

The younger man moaned loudly and came, white clouding his vision for a while and he blinked to try and get off it. It didn't help that he wasn't wearing his glasses or even contacts. He was watching the world like a blurred-out memory.

"Your so mean Yuuri, don't space out on me." Whined Victor. And Yuuri gave him his attention. Mewling when he saw the older man lick his semen of his fingers. "You have to pay me back now Yuuri!"

' _Pay him back? But he was the one who molested me!"_ but before he could voice his concern he found himself stripped bare and his legs hooked over Victor's shoulders. The silver-haired male kissed Yuuri's slightly plump stomach and thighs. This being was so captivating that it was unreal. And he was so oblivious to the fact.

Eyebrow raised when Yuuri let out a practically load moan when he stroked around his cute tight, pink pucker. _'Oh, little piggy liked that, did he?'_ as he listened to the wanton moans continue as he moved closer to the entrance.

Yuuri was beyond reason to even care that what they were doing was wrong, it just felt so _good_. Lifting his legs higher that they were pressed against his chest and his arms were hooked underneath the knees, he panted towards the ceiling. "More~" Yuuri cried.

Victor was eager to comply, leaning down so his face was in level with Yuuri's hole he lapped at it in a dog like manner. And the man who was consoled with such feeling howled in pleasure.

Making sure the hole was covered in his saliva he slipped his index finger into the virgin. Prodding and twirling his finger around as Yuuri whimpered and squirmed, he waiting for the soft muscles to give out. When they did he spat at the hole again, just in case, and added another figure. He groaned as his once flaccid cock twitched in interest once again. 'Dear lord, he's going to be so tight.' Jabbing his fingers in search of the other man's prostrate he smiled as he hit one certain place made Yuuri shriek in gratification. _'Found it!'_

Slipping his digits out and laughed quietly when Yuuri made a noise of protest. He swept down and kissed Yuuri sound on the lips. Said man moaned loudly and freed his arms so they could tangle into those silver locks. Arching his back just for more connection, he mewled when a slippery tongue entered his mouth and danced with his own pink muscle. _'I'm being swallowed whole!'_ thought Yuuri as his subconscious faded away and all he knew was Victor.

Victor knew it was a good idea to enter the man below him when he was so distracted and that's what he did. Pulling off his Y fronts, he lined his dick up with that twitching asshole what was literally begging him for a good fucking. His eyes widened dramatically when his member was clamped down by soft silky walls that made his eyes nearly widen beyond belief. Yuuri wasn't any better. He didn't really care that he wasn't a virgin anymore. Who the hell didn't want to get sexed by the person they looked up too for years? And it felt like heaven came early. Sure, it hurt a bit but pain was always followed by pleasure and as Victor thrusted in and out deeper he couldn't help but sob when that magically button was hit.

The silver-haired man grinned in happiness when he watched Yuuri writhe in complete and utter pleasure. He knew his aim was right he sped up his movements. Slamming down into the willing body like there was no tomorrow.

"Ahh, Victor, Victor, Victor, VICTOR!" blubbered Yuuri as he felt his lower stomach tighten as he felt himself reaching closer and closer to coming again. Victor was no better. To hear his name, leave those perfect pink lips was like music to his ears.

Stealing the other into a kiss again Victor reached for Yuuri's legs and wrapped them around his waist and sat up on his knees on the bed, his butt flat against his heels as he held Yuuri's hips and bounced him on his cock. Yuuri realised that this position was perfect for him to ride his lover and grasped the ocean-eyed man's shoulders and jerked his hips in a steady rhythm.

Victor couldn't help but moan at the sight of his other take control like that and laid back so Yuuri was fully on top and took their fucking to higher points. Yuuri screamed as the cock went even deeper inside him in his position and bounced even faster.

"C-Coming!" he breathed out through pleasure.

"Me too~" moaned Victor and together they came. Hot white semen squirted out of Yuuri's dick and onto Victor's chest and neck and Victor released himself deep within Yuuri and it made the man whimper in pleasure as it shot right into his thoroughly abused prostrate.

Both men were gasping for air and tried to realised what the hell they just did, well at least one of them was. Yuuri was about to go totally awl when Victor grabbed him once again in him arms. "I love you Yuuri." He said before falling asleep right into his lover's shoulder.

Yuuri was in shock and didn't really knew how to respond so he did what his instincts told him to do and snuggled to the man and reached for the discarded blanket they kicked away in there, uh, activities and pulled it over them both.

"I love you too…" he whispered in the air when he was sure Victor was fully asleep and closed his eyes for sleep. Totally missing Victors smug smile.


End file.
